The Book Thief
by BlondeKatniss
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's mother is not fit to take care of her or her younger sister. After tragedy strikes, Katniss must live with foster parents. Which leads to book thievery and more adventures. 1938-present. Not a crossover and has different plot and ending then 'The Book Thief.' I own nothing.


**HELLO. THIS IS JUST YOUR AVERAGE EVERY DAY NORMAL LIFE HUNGER GAMES FANFIC ROUGHLY BASED ON THE BOOK THEIF. :)**

**THE ENDING AND MOST THINGS ARE DIFFERENT AND NO CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGNAL 'THE BOOK THEIF' ARE REACURRING SO IT WILL NOT BE A CROSS OVER. **

**MOST WRITING TECHNIQUES ARE THE SAME AND IT IS STILL NARRATED BY DEATH.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE BOOK THEIF.**

* * *

The dusty train cut through the shallow layers of snow that happened to have fallen on the solemnly used track. Around the train were snow drifts as tall as me. You couldn't see the sky. You couldn't see the ground. Almost as if you were in a cloud.

Katniss Everdeen sat in one of the train cars. Her younger sister, Prim, and mother traveled with her. She was to be put up in a foster home since her mother had long ago not been able to care for them.

Her short legs swung far from the ground as she pressed her skinny back to the seat and ran her fingers through her bleached hair. She was once a brunette but it was a dangerous time to have brown hair in Germany. Her mother bleached it and made sure that Katniss knew how to do it herself for when her mother is gone.

Katniss's mother got up.

"I'll be back in a little while." She said.

Prim snuggled into Katniss's side. Katniss fell asleep to the sound of the train's engine.

*****A SMALL NOTE*****

**Katniss Everdeen would not sleep**

**for long.**

It started with a small cough. Then it blossomed into a painful hacking sound like Primrose was chocking on air.

Katniss opened one eye, still half in a dream, to see the small body of her sister crouched over on the blood-splatter floor.

"Prim?" Katniss leaned over and shook Prim's shoulder.

I guess when someone is coughing up blood your first thought is to try to get rid of it all.

Katniss reached over and wiped at Prim's mouth with the sleeve of her tattered jacket.

Within seconds the smaller girl's blue eyes glazed over and she slumped into her sister's arms, defeated and dead.

It kills me sometimes how people die.

Primrose was so young, only five. Her golden soul sat up and looked at me. Her curly blonde hair circled her head like an angel's halo.

We both looked over at Katniss like it was an agreement. She shook Prim's lifeless body. Screaming her name.

I reached out for the young one's soul and she climbed into my arms. We watched for a few moments until their mother came back.

*****KATNISS AND HER MOTHER'S CONVERSATION*****

**"What has happened?"**

**"Mama! She's gone!"**

**"Truly?"**

Her mother looked dazed and confused. She only nodded and watched as her daughter cradled the dead body of Prim.

Soon attendants came and couldn't not figure out what to make of the scene.

They could only sigh.

* * *

The funeral was only attended by Katniss, her mother, a priest and the gravediggers.

The lowered the small, hastily made casket into the frosted ground, Prim inside.

I don't know why I decided to stay and watch.

Katniss hardly listened as the priest said a few words. He didn't know Primrose Everdeen. Therefor all he could say is it was part of God's plan.

Her mother held tightly to the collar of Katniss's jacket, as if she thought Katniss would have the same fate as Prim if she let go.

The gravediggers covered the hole with a dirt and walked away. Katniss and her mother stayed.

The gravediggers apprentice slipped on some snow and a small black book fell out of his pocket and into the snow. He got up and continued on. Little did he know a small nine-year old girl was watching the entire time.

Katniss walked ahead and picked it up. She could not read but she stuffed it into her jacket before anyone noticed.

* * *

Her mother said goodbye to her and ushered Katniss into the car.

"Goodbye." She said. "Goodbye, my darling."

Katniss looked at her mother. One last time.

*****A PICTURE OF KATNISS'S MOTHER*****

**Sandy blonde hair in a messy bun.**

**Tear-filled blue eyes.**

**A brown dress.**

"Goodbye, Mama." Katniss said as the door closed between them. Forever.

The car rolled down the street. Katniss was so upset she barely got to notice the luxury of her first time in a car.

The driver was a short portly man while the other man in the passenger seat was tall with bulging muscles. Katniss thought her must be there in case she causes any trouble. And he was.

The car ride was not long but it was not short either.

Katniss looked out the window at the snowy banks piled onto the side of the road.

The two men stayed silent and Katniss felt completely alone.

Finally the fat driver spoke. "This is your new home."

*****HIMMEL STREET*****

**Dismal houses with iron gates.**

**Few people wondering the sooty streets.**

The pulled up to a skinny two story house.

A man and woman stood out front, watching the car.

Her new parents.

The tall man opened to door. "Get out." He ordered.

"What is wrong with her?" The woman asked after a few moments and Katniss would not get out of the car. "She has terrible manners. Child get out of the car. What has happened to the other one?"

The driver told her that the other child died.

The woman showed no remorse.

Nothing they said or did could make her get out of the car. I watched in amusement.

Finally, Katniss's new father, Haymitch Abernathy, reached forward and took her hand. Katniss held his back. He pulled her out and she didn't even put up a fight.

Quite a group had formed to watch the arrival of the new child.

Standing in the group was the Mellark family. Their youngest was a boy named Peeta. He was nine, the same age as Katniss.

He watched questioningly. The Abernathy's had had many foster children in the past. None gave them troubles and they all left after a month because their parents had come back or for other reasons.

She was different.

* * *

*****KATNISS'S FIRST DAY AT THE ABERNATHY'S HOUSEHOLD*****

**"SIT UP STRAIGHT."**

**"DON'T TOUCH THAT."**

**"DON'T CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN."**

**"GET IN THE BATH, YOU SMELL LIKE A PIG."**

Effie Abernathy had a strict manners policy. Katniss had manners. But she rarely used them and hadn't thought about it much in the past twenty-four hours.

I know that manners are important but this woman was obsessed.

Katniss refused to bathe her first night there.

"What do you suppose? You go to school tomorrow like that?" Effie asked her.

Katniss did not want to go to school. She couldn't read and couldn't add or subtract.

"The bath water is waiting." Her foster-mother said.

Katniss looked at the tub of water and then at her dirty hands.

Haymitch happened to walk by the washroom door at that time. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her. You do not have to go to school until you are settled."

Katniss decided she was going to bed. She climbed under the covers and looked over at the empty bed next to her. The one that was supposed to be for Prim.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
